


魔導少年短篇

by abc761012



Category: FAIRY TAIL魔導少年, Fairy Tail, フェアリーテイル, 妖精的尾巴, 魔導少年
Genre: F/M, M/M, 自創人物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 妖精的尾巴的短篇，有灰夏和其他短篇
Relationships: 灰夏





	1. 魔導少年導讀

自創人物

蓮恩．多拉格尼爾

納茲的姊姊，同樣是滅龍的魔導士，由『水龍』安撫養長大，和納茲以及『火龍』伊格尼爾生活過一段時間，因為年紀比納茲大，所以被納茲稱為姊姊，實際上並不是親生姊弟，除了滅龍的魔法之外還會冰系的魔法、療傷魔法、植物系魔法。

妖精尾巴當中的S級魔導士，由妖精尾巴的會長馬卡羅夫收為孫女，是除了會長之外唯一可以抵抗密斯特崗的睡眠魔法的人，對所有人都非常的溫柔，但是要是沒有好好的療傷的話，就會被她罵的很慘，會變成很恐怖的人，納茲就曾經被蓮恩教訓過一次，當然常常不例外被教訓的人就是公會最強的魔導士基爾達斯．克萊維。

三年前曾經從黑龍的手中救下過基爾達斯．克萊維，在艾爾夫曼失控的時候救下莉莎娜，剛好是因為蓮恩經過那附近的關係，馬上就支援米拉珍的任務才阻止艾爾夫曼，把莉莎娜救起。

小時候被水龍『安』撿回去撫養，後來因為安的關係認識到伊格尼爾和納茲，和納茲成為姊弟，之後撫養兩人的龍下落不明，在城市當中流浪的時候被馬卡羅夫會長給收留，成為妖精尾巴公會的成員，後來因為力量過於強大的關係被馬卡羅夫收養為孫女，波柳絲卡的弟子，蓮恩就是跟波柳絲卡學習療傷魔法的，波柳絲卡對於蓮恩總是讚譽有加，是唯一進入波柳絲卡房子裡不會被趕出來的人（老友例外）。

蓮恩本身學習魔法的資質很厲害，所以很快就把該學習的魔法上手，不僅僅是把滅龍的魔法學的透徹，也很快就學會冰系的魔法以及植物系、療傷系的魔法，強大到很多人都非常的佩服，三年前被基爾達斯給抓過去幫忙，因此才有辦法阻止黑龍攻擊基爾達斯，甚至用滅龍魔法傷了黑龍，回程的路上遇上米拉珍他們三兄妹出任務，順手就救起莉莎娜，很不巧的和基爾達斯分開，因此才會比基爾達斯早回到公會。

布魯克斯．多拉格尼爾

蓮恩和納茲的哥哥，擁有黑暗魔法的體質，所以適合學習黑暗屬性的魔法，也因此才會被黑龍抓到身邊去學習滅龍魔法『黑暗』，不過不常用就是，小時候和蓮恩以及納茲被家人拋棄在森林當中，撫養他們的人就是龍，和納茲沒有血緣關係，和蓮恩擁有一些些的血緣關係，他們是這個王國當中很重要的人物，當年他們三個被拋棄在森林當中就是為了要除掉他們三人，只有布魯克斯記得他們的身世，納茲那時候還很小並不知道，蓮恩是因為失去記憶的關係沒有印象。

米拉珍的男友，S級魔導士，有妖精尾巴最強男人的稱呼，另外還有一個人擁有這個稱呼，那個人是基爾達斯．克萊維，能力足以和其他S級魔導士媲美，個性非常的輕率，對米拉珍非常的好，兩人的感情很穩定，喜歡和蓮恩吵架，非常的疼愛納茲這位弟弟，是個非常守護、愛護自己家人的人。

黑龍教導他滅龍魔法後就翻臉不認人，對於這件事布魯克斯並沒有受到太大的打擊，出任務的習慣不用滅龍的魔法，反而習慣用黑暗屬性的魔法以及禁忌的法術，由於是適合的體質的關係，所以馬卡羅夫並沒有阻止布魯克斯這樣做，六魔之戰、幽鬼之戰和公會之戰那裡也有出色的表現。

自創龍

『水龍』安

魔法：水之滅龍魔法

水龍，將被丟棄在森林裡的蓮恩撫養長大，並教授她文字和魔法，是蓮恩一輩子的恩人，卻在7年前7月7日突然消失在她面前，曾經和伊格尼爾是一對的情侶，分別撫養蓮恩和納茲，同時也非常疼愛這兩個小傢伙。


	2. 冰與火（灰夏）

灰＝格雷、夏＝納茲

妖精尾巴的成員都知道一件事，那就是納茲和格雷非常的不和，每次吵架都要出動艾爾莎或是會長來阻止，當然納茲的姊姊蓮恩偶爾也會阻止他們兩人，儘管格雷和納茲成為情侶還是跟往常一樣在吵架，大家看見這樣的情況只是苦笑，這兩個人每次只要一言不和就會吵起來，大家對他們兩個只有無奈，只是格雷還是有對納茲溫柔的時候，格雷不會在大家的面前表現出來，他們兩人不會喜歡在大家面前表現出來，畢竟既定印象就是他們只要在一起就會吵架的兩人。

「我說過多少次了，不要給我在家裡打架是沒聽到嗎？」蓮恩見到客廳又一團亂的樣子火大。

「姊姊…」納茲最怕蓮恩生氣的樣子。

「蓮恩…」格雷也很怕蓮恩生氣的樣子。

「蓮恩，控制一下情緒。」密斯特岡阻止蓮恩。

「下次再讓我看見你們吵架的樣子，我就把你們丟去餵魚！」蓮恩警告他們兩人。

「是…」格雷和納茲乖乖安靜下來。

「蓮恩好恐怖！」哈比小小聲的說。

蓮恩可是和妖精女王艾爾莎齊名的妖精公主，實力不可小看，小小年紀就被抓去執行百年任務，納茲可不敢反抗蓮恩的，露西那時候很訝異蓮恩是那樣強大漂亮，更沒想到蓮恩是納茲的姊姊，納茲最喜歡的親人，除了伊格尼爾之外最喜歡的親人，格雷是納茲最喜歡、最愛的人，在大家沒有看見的地方兩人總是會做出親密的動作出來，家裡最常做出這樣親密的動作，那時候納茲才不會拒絕格雷，格雷真的很喜歡納茲，他們是不知不覺的走在一起，當大家發現到的時候他們已經在一起很久了，蓮恩並不是最先知道的人，只是有猜出來他們是在一起，是莉莎娜最先發現他們在一起。

「格雷，你起來啦！不整理客廳的話會被打的，姊姊不會放過我們的。」納茲想辦法掙脫格雷。

「再一下子。」格雷很喜歡納茲暖暖的身體。

「格雷，你這個脫衣狂、死魚眼，放開我！」納茲不想要看蓮恩發脾氣的樣子。

「知道了，你這噴火狂。」格雷心不甘情不願的放手。

納茲得到自由後馬上開始收拾客廳，格雷看見納茲也一起收拾，蓮恩從小就照顧他們，納茲從小就遇到蓮恩，後來撫養他們的龍失蹤後兩姊弟就相依為命，妖精尾巴這個大公會就是他們的家，每位會員最喜歡待的家，格雷和納茲就是在這裡相遇的，從一開始的吵吵鬧鬧到現在在一起，妖精尾巴都見證他們的一切，格雷和納茲都很喜歡妖精尾巴，冰與火的確不相容，但他們卻可以成為戀人，艾爾莎自然也知道納茲和格雷的感情，納茲來到妖精尾巴後，公會變的更加熱鬧，打打鬧鬧的兩人成為情侶後更加的熱鬧，誰叫納茲的個性是非常好騙得。

「你們兩個收拾好就過來吃飯！」蓮恩告訴他們兩人。

「好～」格雷和納茲馬上回應蓮恩。

「是！」哈比很開心的飛過去。

「真是的！你們兩個都已經是情侶，還老是吵吵鬧鬧的。」蓮恩無奈的看著格雷和納茲。

「那才是他們的本性，妳就不要那麼的無奈。」密斯特岡只有在這個家才會顯示出真面目來。

「密斯特岡真的很像是傑拉爾，還好艾爾莎不會認錯人。」納茲知道密斯特岡和蓮恩是男女朋友。

「嗯！蓮恩和密斯特岡的感情從以前就很好，米拉珍說過是比我們還要強的最強隊伍。」格雷一邊吃飯一邊說。

「是！真的很強。」哈比回應格雷的話。

「至少傑拉爾現在乖乖的待在艾爾莎的身邊。」蓮恩對此還是有些頭痛。

「放心吧！我不會離開妳的。」密斯特岡真的很喜歡蓮恩。

「我們會永遠是一家人的。」納茲可是很喜歡這個家。

「我們本來就是一家人。」格雷開心的看著納茲。

「是！」哈比開心的說。

吃飽飯後格雷和納茲回到房間去，哈比識相的不去打擾他們，格雷只是安靜的把納茲抱在懷裡，納茲也沒有吵鬧或是任何的叫罵聲，只有安靜的待在格雷的懷裡，納茲本身只有在這個時候才會安靜下來，格雷偶爾會偷吃一下納茲的豆腐，納茲本身沒有任何的感覺，格雷不會太過分以免自家老婆會發威，自家的老婆可是火龍，要是生氣起來可是很恐怖的，雖然兩人三不五時就在吵架，納茲不管做什麼事都會全力以赴，往往吵架的時候兩人幾乎可以說是全力以赴，冰和火根本不相容的屬性，吵架是很正常的事情，儘管兩人已經在一起了，只是吵架卻從沒有停過，偶爾也會打架。

「納茲，我們明天一起去接任務好嗎？」格雷問納茲。

「好，不過艾爾莎也會跟著一起去。」納茲知道他們是最強的隊伍。

「蓮恩說過我們可以支援他們，並不一定要和艾爾莎她們一起。」格雷只要和納茲在一起就可以。

「我想和姊姊一起出任務，好久沒和姊姊一起去。」納茲知道自己很久沒和蓮恩一起出任務。

納茲和蓮恩偶爾還是會一起出任務的，格雷是知道這點，有幾次格雷支援過幾次，蓮恩的強大沒有人可以敵過，即使是艾爾莎也沒有能力打過的，全妖精尾巴除了那個老爹基爾達斯．克萊維最強的S級魔島士，納茲最喜歡的姊姊，格雷可是很清楚納茲的習性，格雷從小就和納茲在一起就知道納茲的所有習性，連莉莎娜曾經和納茲表白這件事格雷都知道，這點格雷有些小小的吃醋，誰叫莉莎娜在納茲的心中佔了很重要的地位，兩人現在又非常的好，格雷怎麼會不嫉妒，要格雷不去嫉妒是不可能的。

「真嫉妒妳和莉莎娜很好。」格雷悶悶的說。

「我和莉莎娜只是朋友，格雷你想那麼多做什麼。」納茲依舊是神經大條。

「你管我！」格雷對此有些無奈。

「每次都這樣。」納茲有些不服氣。

格雷知道納茲本身就很神經大條，每次只要說到感情方面的事情納茲根本就感覺不出來自己是在吃醋，格雷就是喜歡納茲這樣的個性，納茲本身就是對感情不怎麼敏感的孩子，格雷總是要細心的照顧納茲才可以，格雷答應過蓮恩會好好的照顧納茲的，從以前他們就互相吵架到現在，只是他們的感情是越吵越好，打架和吵架已經是他們的生活情趣，每次看見他們吵架的樣子大家都拿他們沒辦法，能夠阻止他們的只有三個人，會長馬卡羅夫、艾爾莎、蓮恩，畢竟他們兩個炒起來可是會一發不可收拾，妖精尾巴的成員毀了公會是正常的事情，當然露西偶爾也是會阻止成功的。

「納茲，你最乖了。」格雷在納茲的耳邊說。

「格雷…」納茲最脆弱的地方在格雷握住。

「我餓了。」格雷開始親吻納茲。

「格雷…你…啊…」納茲開始喘氣。

格雷開始挑逗納茲，納茲知道自己一定受不了格雷的挑逗，格雷要是想要和納茲發生關係的話，就一定會動用這招還誘惑納茲的，納茲就算知道每次還是會上當，格雷知道自己的情人是那樣的單純才會用這種方式把他家的火龍拐到床上去，納茲每次都會心甘情願的被格雷拐到床上去，到最後一定會被吃抹乾淨，納茲發現到自己完全沒有辦法反抗格雷，似乎已經習慣格雷的一切，欠缺考慮的納茲遇上冷靜的格雷擦出的火花可是不得了。

「格雷，你…好痛！！」納茲想要生氣卻扯到自己的腰痛。

「對不起嘛！」格雷揉揉納茲的腰。

「每次都這樣，格雷你太過分了。」納茲很想要生氣。

「你最好了。」格雷親吻納茲。

納茲想要抱怨的話已經被吞到格雷的肚子裡去，納茲只要無奈的看著格雷，當然格雷見到納茲的樣子只是微笑，屬性冰與火的他們自然會水火不容，吵架、打架樣樣來，沒想到卻會喜歡上對方，能夠和對方在意啟示很快樂、很幸福的事情，蓮恩很高興納茲找到自己最喜歡的人，可以過的很幸福，格雷是那樣的疼愛納茲，他們兩人相處或許會吵吵鬧鬧的，但可以感覺的出來他們的感情很好。

「納茲，我要出去一下，你和格雷乖乖的待在家裡，可以嗎？」蓮恩敲敲納茲的房門。

「姊姊，我可以跟妳一起去嗎？」納茲想要跟蓮恩一起出門。

「我只是要去買晚餐的材料，又不是去挑選任務。」蓮恩打開門好笑的說。

「我不管啦！我要跟著去。」納茲遇到蓮恩會耍小孩子脾氣。

「你起的來嗎？」蓮恩疑惑的問。

「可以！」納茲保證。

「好吧！格雷也一起來吧！」蓮恩有些無奈。

「好的。」格雷點頭。

當然密斯特岡也會跟他們一起去，蓮恩本來打算自己去，讓他們好好在家休息，明天他們又要繼續出去接任務工作，納茲總是會很努力的把握和蓮恩在一起的時間，蓮恩回到公會當中的時間並不長，只要有時間蓮恩就會去尋找撫養他們長大的龍，他們最喜歡的養父母到底是被誰綁架走的？黑暗公會又想要做什麼，這一切蓮恩都想要搞清楚，當初解決一個黑暗公會並不是把威脅解除，還有其他的黑暗公會正在蠢蠢欲動，會長的兒子也是其中一個黑暗公會的首領，蓮恩是不會讓納茲知道這件事，很多的猜測蓮恩不打算跟納茲說，避免納茲捲入不該捲入的危險當中，這是她作為姊姊唯一能做的事情，雖然說蓮恩的能力可以毀了一個黑暗公會。

「你做什麼硬是要跟來？」格雷實際上非常的不高興。

「能和姊姊相處的時間不多，當然要好好的把握。」納茲理所當然的說。

「真是的，真拿你沒法子。」格雷無奈的說。

「嘿嘿！」納茲笑的很開心。

「納茲最喜歡的人就是蓮恩了。」哈比在一旁補充。

「姊姊最好了，也最喜歡了。」納茲開心的拉著蓮恩。

「真是的，越來越像小孩子。」蓮恩對於納茲可是寵愛有加。

「我們都曾經失去過，所以我們才會珍惜現在。」密斯特岡說出這句話。

「是啊！」格雷同意密斯特岡說的話。

對格雷來說納茲就像是光一般的存在，同時格雷也很感謝納茲是那樣的重視他，納茲的一切對格雷來說是非常的重要，好不容易交心的兩人會永願的在一起，看似開朗的納茲在某些時候也是會有無法對人訴說的祕密，妖精尾巴的成員每個人都背負不同的過去，無法對人訴說的過去，這些過去他們不會對人訴說，只會自己默默的背負下來，格雷和納茲不會主動告訴對方他們的過去，他們只會好好的把握現在和對方在一起，好不容易得到的幸福他們是不會放手的，只求可以好好的和對方在一起，無法訴說的過去是連S級魔島士都有的。

「哇～晚餐好豐盛喔！」哈比開心的看著今天的晚餐。

「姊姊最好了。」納茲開心的說。

「等下還有火焰大餐，幫你補充魔力。」蓮恩笑笑的說。

「真是的。」格雷微笑。

「妳也要補充魔力，可別忘了。」密斯特岡提醒蓮恩。

晚餐大家開開心心的吃著，格雷發現到和他們在一起可以享受到許久不見的溫暖，能夠和納茲在一起真的很幸福，不管將來要面對什麼樣的事情都可以面對，他們會盡量避免失去對方，格雷會永遠的疼愛納茲的，納茲真的很喜歡格雷，格雷是和他一起守護家人的人，妖精尾巴公會裡的所有成員都是納茲的家人，就算沒有血緣關係還是生活在一起的家人，也是納茲長大的地方，公會的成員有大部分都是從小待在公會當中，每個人在這裡長大、成長，每個人在這裡找到歸宿，找到救贖自己的光。

「米拉，幫我跟會長說我要接下這個任務。」蓮恩告訴米拉珍。

「好的，最近S級以上的任務都給妳接下了，我和艾爾莎都無法接手，而且蓮恩妳都快要接到百年任務了。」米拉珍笑笑的說。

「抱歉，最近有些情報要收集。」蓮恩一語帶過。

「姊姊。」納茲開心的抱著蓮恩。

「走吧！我需要你和格雷的支援。」蓮恩笑笑的說。

「好！」納茲和格雷異口同聲的說。

『百年任務啊！那時候真是有驚無險，還好滅龍魔法管用。』蓮恩想起那時候的事情。

格雷和納茲很高興可以去支援這次的任務，納茲期待以久的S級任務，早已經開始摩拳擦掌的在等待這次的任務，格雷知道納茲早就已經很想要接下S級的任務，當初瞞著大家接下那個毀滅戴利歐拉的任務就已經夠讓自己心驚膽跳的，蓮恩多半知道自己的弟弟會搞出什麼樣子的花樣，所以就乾脆一點讓納茲跟著自己去執行任務，發洩一下納茲過多的精力，格雷會好好的看著納茲，不會讓納茲就這樣輕易的出事，畢竟S級的任務多少還是有一定的風險存在。

冰與火絕對的默契是大家都達不到的，格雷和納茲既是情侶也是對手，他們很有默契的可以處理好一件任務，也可以很有默契的同時間完成任務回到公會中，就是因為這樣有一定的默契，他們才會把對方視為最重要的人，像是家人、朋友、情人那樣一般的存在，至少對他們來說對方就是這樣的存在，格雷和納茲也不介意對方把自己當成那樣的存在，只要可以維持現在的生活，這樣繼續下去他們就會很高興。End


	3. 公會之戰（隱自創和灰夏）

密斯特崗和蓮恩回來瑪格諾利亞參加妖精慶典，沒想到卻遇到公會內戰，拉克薩斯引起的公會內戰，蓮恩聽見這樣的消息就感到很不高興，怎麼說蓮恩都很討厭拉克薩斯引起這樣的事情來，最主要的原因是納茲和蓮恩被馬卡羅夫所收養，他們早已經把妖精尾巴當成是自己的家，蓮恩對於這件事情當然很不爽，密斯特崗和蓮恩看見這樣的情形就知道一定要去阻止拉克薩斯，是絕對要阻止。

「拉克薩斯那傢伙，我一定要殺了他，老是長不大的傢伙。」蓮恩回到瑪格諾利亞的時候看見拉克薩斯的東西就很不爽。

「要去阻止，會長的身體不好。」密斯特崗知道馬卡羅夫的身體不好。

蓮恩的面貌是深藍色的頭髮和靛色的眼睛，個性非常的冷靜穩重，只要不要踩到她的地雷和讓她看見血腥的話，蓮恩就不會爆發，能力非常的強大，又會許多的魔法，有『妖精公主』之稱，能夠和密斯特崗和拉克薩斯、艾爾莎角逐最強的魔導士，能力已經可以和妖精尾巴最強之男基爾達斯匹敵，只是個性非常的低調，大家都不知道蓮恩有什麼樣子的能力，公會當中僅僅只有幾個人知道。

密斯特崗和蓮恩先回到公會的所在之處，蓮恩看見納茲和戈吉爾被關在裡面一直出不來的樣子只是苦笑，畢竟蓮恩不會用菲立德的魔法，『術式』蓮恩並沒有學過，這邊是蕾比的強項，看見這樣的情形蓮恩當然不會進入裡面去，最多只是請密斯特崗去幫忙她拿一下水，蓮恩可是要補充魔力才可以解決拉克薩斯這個傢伙的，馬卡羅夫看見他們兩人回來大概就知道會有什麼樣子的結果，艾爾莎對於密斯特崗多少存有疑惑，納茲很高興蓮恩回來。

「真是的，本來要和納茲參加妖精慶典的，沒想到見到拉克薩斯弄成這樣。」蓮恩把一桶水給喝完。

「姊姊，出不去。」納茲哀怨的看著蓮恩。

「抱歉喔！納茲，我不會『術式』。」蓮恩笑笑的看著自己的弟弟。

戈吉爾第一次看見蓮恩，這位擁有『妖精公主』的稱呼的女人，身邊是妖精尾巴最強候補者之一的密斯特崗，當然蓮恩也是妖精尾巴最強候補者之一，同時也是S級魔導士，妖精尾巴最強之女的其中一人，另外一位就是艾爾莎，同屬於滅龍魔導士，戈吉爾第一眼見到蓮恩覺得蓮恩是很好相處的一位女性，只能說妖精尾巴裡面的魔導士戈吉爾不是全部見過，密斯特崗本身就是很謎樣的人物，蓮恩也不常現身在大家的面前，除非她回到妖精尾巴公會當中才有可能。

「我和密斯特崗會先去找拉克薩斯那個傢伙，會長你就先顧好身體，不然的話師父又會擔心的。」蓮恩告訴馬卡羅夫。

「麻煩妳和密斯特崗去阻止拉克薩斯，我們會想辦法出去的。」馬卡羅夫知道蓮恩的意思。

「姊姊！哪有這樣的，我也要去對付拉克薩斯。」納茲第一個就大喊。

「我會等你的，所以快點出來吧！」蓮恩多少有惡作劇的心態。

卡爾帝亞大教堂，拉克薩斯在裡面等待大家的到來，當然從菲立德那裏拉克薩斯得知蓮恩和密斯特崗已經回到瑪格諾利亞當中，下一步就是來阻止自己，對於他們兩人拉克薩斯並沒有多少的恐懼，對拉克薩斯來說他們兩個是很好的對手，況且打倒他們兩人就可以成為妖精尾巴當中最強的人，拉克薩斯怎麼會不開心，當然拉克薩斯的心態並沒有想很多，就只是想要除掉馬卡羅夫自己坐上會長的位子，並不知道自己現在離接任會長的位子還很早，尤其是像他那樣心智不成熟還想要接任會長是不可能的事情。

『總覺得會有不好的事情發生。』蓮恩有不好的預感。

「蓮恩，怎麼了？」密斯特崗覺得不對勁。

「你先去對付拉克薩斯那傢伙，我去找點東西，晚點會過去和你會合。」蓮恩告訴密斯特崗。

「好。」密斯特崗除了會跟蓮恩在一起現身給大家看之外，其餘都是一個人完成，甚至不給大家看自己的身影。

蓮恩是去收集一些藥草，找個地方把藥草的汁液萃取出來，那個藥草可以維持馬卡羅夫的性命，是很重要的藥草，也是蓮恩這次回來最主要的目的，就是希望可以延續馬卡羅夫的性命，怎麼說蓮恩都想要報答馬卡羅夫這個人，自然也不會原諒拉克薩斯的一切，根本就是想要好好的教訓拉克薩斯一頓，拉克薩斯還不知死活的啟動了神鳴殿。

密斯特崗來到教堂去對付拉克薩斯，密斯特崗對於拉克薩斯說的一些話根本就不以為意，怎麼說密斯特崗一點也不想要爭奪妖精尾巴最強的位子，密斯特崗也清楚自己一定是贏不了蓮恩的，公會當中還有那個老爹的存在，想要贏過他們都需要很強的魔力的，只是密斯特崗沒想到拉克薩斯竟然會知道自己的身分，密斯特崗是絕對不會讓拉克薩斯說出來的，那個身分只有蓮恩和馬卡羅夫知道而已。

「密斯特崗？」納茲和艾爾莎趕到的時候看見密斯特崗和拉克薩斯正在打。

「有破綻！」拉克薩斯看見密斯特崗分神的樣子馬上攻擊。

「鏡返盾！！」蓮恩使用自己的能力反彈拉克薩斯的雷擊。

蓮恩的鏡返盾沒有阻擋的很成功，密斯特崗迴避不及所以面罩被拉克薩斯給打掉，艾爾莎看見密斯特崗的真面目的時候有些訝異，那個面罩下的真面目竟然是傑拉爾，艾爾莎和納茲多少有些訝異，看見這樣的情形密斯特崗也不想要教訓拉克薩斯，蓮恩似乎感覺到密斯特崗有麻煩馬上出現在他們的面前，拉克薩斯對於蓮恩的出現並沒有說什麼，納茲看見自己的姊姊出現多少有些訝異。

「密斯特崗是傑拉爾？」納茲有些不敢相信。

「傑拉爾？」艾爾莎有點錯愕。

「我不是你們想的那個傑拉爾，這邊就交給你們了。」密斯特崗只是這樣說。

「用我的圍巾把真面目蓋上，不要弄丟就好，那是伊格尼爾給我的。」蓮恩可是會警告自己的男朋友。

「嗯！」密斯特崗只是點頭把自己的真面目給隱藏好。

「幫我把藥水拿給會長，師父應該過去了。」蓮恩把東西交給密斯特崗。

「我知道了，這邊就交給妳了。」密斯特崗相信蓮恩的能力。

「艾爾莎，能不能請妳聯絡大家去破壞神鳴殿，這裡交給我和納茲就好。」蓮恩已經是處於憤怒的狀態。

「我知道了，神鳴殿就由我來破壞，納茲、蓮恩，拉克薩斯就麻煩你們了。」艾爾莎懂蓮恩的意思。

「不准死！！艾爾莎。」納茲只是這樣的交代。

納茲和蓮恩已經擺好姿勢要去對付拉克薩斯，蓮恩的憤怒已經達到頂點，蓮恩實在沒有辦法接受拉克薩斯做出這樣的事情來，納茲也感受到蓮恩的憤怒，怎麼說蓮恩要是真的憤怒起來的話，魔力一定會讓人吃驚的，拉克薩斯對於憤怒當中的蓮恩也不過是用看輕蓮恩的心態去跟蓮恩對打，蓮恩真的不能理解拉克薩斯到底在想什麼。

「拉克薩斯，你不要給我太過分了。」蓮恩已經憤怒到極點。

「姊姊！！」納茲知道自己的姊姊真的很生氣。

蓮恩和納茲打到一半的時候戈吉爾也來幫忙，三條龍打拉克薩斯一個，蓮恩清楚拉克薩斯實際上也是龍，並不是像他們一樣是滅龍魔導士，是利用水晶的關係成為龍之魔導士，就算是這樣他們也不會讓拉克薩斯得逞的，蕾比聽見波柳絲卡的話趕到教堂當中，會長病危的事情可是會傳給大家知道的，現在也因為大家的幫忙神鳴殿破壞成功，卻也因此倒下許多人，蓮恩請密斯特崗拿回去的藥物多少可以延長馬卡羅夫的生命。

「不要給我太過分了，拉克薩斯，會長他…是你的親爺爺！！」蓮恩爆發。

「這樣的公會你還要破壞嗎？你根本就沒有資格當會長。」納茲很不客氣的這樣說。

「不要太小看我們！！」戈吉爾對於拉克薩斯有些帳要算。

拉克薩斯想要使出妖精的法律的時候，蓮恩也用同一招式回敬給拉克薩斯，兩人的妖精的法律可是不可以小看的，蕾比、納茲、戈吉爾有點傻眼，面對妖精的法律他們幾人已經無法動彈，沒想到蓮恩竟然可以動用自己的魔力，明明蓮恩也被打到好幾次，況且水屬性的蓮恩對付雷屬性的拉克薩斯就已經不是很好的情形，蓮恩知道就算動用自己的所有魔力都一定要解決拉克薩斯這個傢伙的。

「姊姊、姊姊。」光芒過去之後納茲看見自己的姊姊倒在地上。

「拉克薩斯那個傢伙也…」戈吉爾注意到拉克薩斯已經沒有力量的昏倒在地上。

密斯特崗感受到蓮恩出事馬上回來教堂當中，還好有蓮恩的幫忙才可以把馬卡羅夫會長延續生命，但是使用妖精的法律這招就足以讓蓮恩的魔力用盡，納茲什麼都不怕就是怕自己的家人離開自己，蓮恩是納茲最終要的家人，當然馬卡羅夫會長也是，從小在一起長大的姊姊蓮恩，納茲怎麼樣一定都要把自己最愛的姊姊給保護好，這次阻止拉克薩斯用盡了蓮恩的魔力讓納茲很自責。

「太好了，大家都沒事。」米拉珍看見這樣的情形高興的說。

格雷看見納茲在醫務室當中看著蓮恩，蓮恩的魔力耗盡之後就躺在床上沒有醒來的樣子，納茲一直抓著蓮恩的手不放開，密斯特崗也難得現身在他們的身邊，對於納茲來說蓮恩真的很重要，就是因為很重要所以才會這樣守護，對於密斯特崗來說蓮恩也是很重要的人，是自己最重要的女朋友，就算自己總有一天會回去另外一個世界，到了那時自己還是會想辦法回來和蓮恩廝守在一起。

「納茲，蓮恩會沒事的，先去吃點東西，你的魔力也消耗很多。」格雷不希望愛人就這樣消沈下去。

「我想要看見姊姊醒來。」納茲只是這樣說。

「我知道了，我去拿點東西給你吃。」格雷知道納茲是一定要看見蓮恩醒來的。

「放心吧！蓮恩會醒來的。」密斯特崗知道自己的女友很堅強。

公會之戰過去後拉克薩斯被馬卡羅夫逐出家門，不再是妖精尾巴的會員，除非拉克薩斯領悟到自己應該領悟的事情後，馬卡羅夫才會把拉克薩斯給叫回來，公會之戰就這樣落幕，艾爾莎多少很想要去問密斯特崗一些問題，但是看見密斯特崗正在照顧蓮恩就不知道要說什麼，密斯特崗似乎也不想要回答艾爾莎的疑問，密斯特崗有些事情還是不想要跟大家說的，每次回來都會用睡眠魔法就看得出來。

「唔…頭好痛！」蓮恩醒過來只有這樣的感覺。

「姊姊，太好了，妳醒來了。」納茲開心的抱著自己的姊姊。

「納茲。」蓮恩很高興自己的弟弟沒事。

「補充魔力吧！下次不要這樣了。」密斯特崗真的被蓮恩給嚇到。

「抱歉！下次不會了。」蓮恩接過水馬上喝下去。

他們趁著妖精的慶典還沒有結束的時候多少熱鬧一下，納茲很開心可以像是小時候一樣跟著姊姊一起遊行，格雷看見自家的老婆跟著蓮恩的樣子不知道要說什麼，密斯特崗倒是沒有出現在眾人的面前，妖精尾巴的公會還是跟以往一樣熱鬧，當然因為公會之戰的關係讓某些人不服氣，不過這件事情過後大家依舊是那樣的和樂融融，露西也很高興事情都已經解決了，可以繼續參加妖精的慶典。

「密斯特崗，你不跟艾爾莎解釋嗎？」蓮恩看見密斯特崗正在樹林邊沉思的樣子說。

「不了，我不是這裡的傑拉爾，妳和納茲的身世不是也不想要昭告天下嗎？」密斯特崗清楚他們是這個國家的什麼人。

「呵呵！這個嘛！只要他不出來找人的話，我就無所謂，況且我和納茲並沒有血緣關係。」蓮恩只是淡淡的說。

密斯特崗和蓮恩看見格雷和納茲一起過來找他們的樣子只是微笑，妖精的尾巴所有的成員就是他們的家人，蓮恩的身世和密斯特崗的一切早已經不是那麼的重要，只要他們想要好好的守護好自己最喜歡的家人就可以，未來還有什麼樣子的考驗在等待他們，誰都不清楚的，因此蓮恩希望納茲可以繼續這樣快快樂樂的生活下去，總有一天他們會找到伊格尼爾他們的，蓮恩知道就算自己失去的記憶一點一滴的在恢復也阻礙不了自己，妖精尾巴公會永遠是他們這幾人的家。End


	4. 至死不渝的愛戀（妖尾自創）

密斯特崗是伊多拉斯王國的王子，當初伊多拉斯王國事件過去後，密斯特崗抱著贖罪的心情想要去解決所有的事情，想要自己承擔所有的罪惡，當他這樣做的時候發現到自己最不捨的人就是蓮恩，那個說好等待自己的女孩，當然伊多拉斯王國的王子不只有密斯特崗一個人，還有密斯特崗的姊姊和姊夫，當密斯特崗的姊姊，也就是伊多拉斯王國的長公主、這個世界的蓮恩知道這件事情後，馬上阻止自己的弟弟做出不該做出的蠢事，甚至和丈夫布魯克斯一起接任王位，送密斯特崗回去另一個世界。

「我做不到，讓我承擔這個罪孽，當初是我帶走的，我就應該要承擔才對。」密斯特崗跟自己的家人起了爭執。

「你自己承擔，傑拉爾，別忘了還有人在等你。」長公主蓮恩看見自己的弟弟這樣真的不知道要怎麼說。

「她會了解的，她會懂我的意思。」密斯特崗知道自己對不起另一個世界的蓮恩。

「你是笨蛋嗎？她會懂你，別忘了她是另一個世界的我，是你最愛的人。」長公主蓮恩可是會不留情的。

「另一世界的傑拉爾不是你，你要她孤單的生活下去嗎？」布魯克斯單刀植入的問。

「我…」密斯特崗真的不知道要說什麼。

密斯特崗很清楚蓮恩的個性，蓮恩不阻止自己的原因是因為這裡是自己的家，密斯特崗清楚的知道他愛的人是很重視家人的，不會容許自己的家人受到傷害的，那麼對自己而言蓮恩是什麼人，儘管自己的內心很痛苦卻依然尊重自己的決定，從沒有抱怨過自己拋棄她回到這個世界，『密斯特崗』這個名字是蓮恩取的，密斯特崗知道自己很膽小，膽小到從不開口對她說愛，蓮恩知道他們會有分開的一天，所以很珍惜他們在一起相處的點點滴滴，那樣的愛難道不足以動搖自己的信念嗎？密斯特崗反問自己。

「姊姊，回去後密斯特崗就不會待在妳的身邊了。」納茲很擔心蓮恩的情緒。

「沒關係的，別忘了我們也是擁有同樣身分的人。」蓮恩摸摸納茲的頭。

「可是我們不是被拋棄的孩子嗎？所以不用負責任。」納茲說他們並不需要負責任，因為是被拋棄的孩子。

「我們逃跑了，或者該說我們本來就是被拋棄的，但我能理解密斯特崗。」蓮恩不想要把太多的恩怨留在心底。

因為懂對方的心思，所以蓮恩並沒有去阻止密斯特崗，因為愛對方，所以願意放手，蓮恩把納茲抱在懷裡，家人是她不可以失去的東西，他們三個這樣相依為命的走了過來，失去密斯特崗或許很痛苦，但是理解密斯特崗的想法後，蓮恩就不在乎那麼多，蓮恩是很知足的孩子，知道自己要的是什麼，只要擁有過她就會很滿足，無需去強求那麼多，人們貪婪的慾望可是會讓邪惡的力量成長的。

『只要擁有過我就已經很滿足了，所以密斯特崗決定留在這裡我也不會訝異的。』蓮恩曾經這樣告訴密斯特崗。

『我是不是太過分了？明明就約定好了，可是我卻反悔。』密斯特崗把蓮恩送給自己的項鍊拿下來看。

曾經密斯特崗以為自己回到這裡後會因為蓮恩的關係而想要回去，可是當自己回到這裡後發現到自己的責任比想像中的還要重的時候，很快的自己馬上就放不開，蓮恩馬上就理解密斯特崗的想法，只是笑笑的說自己一個人生活沒有問題，畢竟還有家人在自己的身邊，密斯特崗這時候才發現到自己有多傻，拋棄自己最愛的人留下，只因為自己的責任沒了，那麼這段感情就因為自己的關係而幻滅嗎？這麼深刻、刻骨銘心的感情能忘的了嗎？密斯特崗質疑自己。

「忘不了就回去那裡，回去她的身邊。」長公主蓮恩看見密斯特崗的反應說。

「但是我…」沒有資格，密斯特崗很想這樣對自己的姊姊說。

「唉…你會沒有資格嗎？給我回去！不准傷了她的心，王國的事情我會替你處理好的。」長公主蓮恩不客氣的說。

「姊姊，謝謝妳。」密斯特崗懂自己的姊姊想要表達的意思。

妖精尾巴公會的所有成員已經準備要回去他們的世界當中，密斯特崗知道自己的姊姊會把伊多拉斯王國給治理好的，現在自己唯一要做的事情就是回到她的身邊，那個自己深愛的女孩的身邊，至死不渝的愛戀讓密斯特崗無法放棄她，小時候見面的約定說好要一輩子陪伴在她的身邊，這次要是放棄誓言的話，密斯特崗一輩子都不會原諒自己的，最主要就是自己真的捨不得，捨不得失去那個漂亮又堅強的女孩，像水一般的溫柔救贖了自己，根本捨棄不了她。

「該回去了，S級魔導士的測驗也差不多要開始了。」蓮恩牽起納茲的手。

「姊姊。」納茲不喜歡沒有笑容的蓮恩。

「等一下、等一下，蓮恩。」密斯特崗用跑的跑到他們的面前。

「密斯特崗？」蓮恩有些不解的看著現在的情形。

「我先去和格雷會合，姊姊等下一起過來。」納茲告訴蓮恩。

「好。」蓮恩懂納茲的意思。

密斯特崗跑到蓮恩的面前抱住蓮恩，蓮恩不解密斯特崗為什麼要這麼做，密斯特崗想要告訴蓮恩自己真的不能沒有她，可是蓮恩在另外一邊還有一些事情沒有完成，所以自己會過去陪伴她的，蓮恩像是感受到密斯特崗的心情一般，臉上露出許久不見得微笑，對於蓮恩來說密斯特崗的確是她一生當中很重要的人，不過蓮恩真的不想要密斯特崗因為她的關係而放棄自己的責任，儘管自己是多麼的不想要和密斯特崗分開也是一樣。

「不要因為我而放棄你應該要負責的責任。」蓮恩悶悶的說。

「姊姊會替我處理好的，我不能沒有妳。」密斯特崗把蓮恩抱的很緊。

「傻瓜，你是這個國家的王子，我不能這麼自私。」蓮恩其實很想要和密斯特崗在一起。

「失去妳，我會一輩子自責的，不管是妳還是公會的大家我都不想要失去。」密斯特崗真的不想要失去在一起這麼久的家人。

蓮恩聽見這句話真的不知道要說什麼，和密斯特崗在一起真的很快樂，他們之間的愛情已經是至死不渝的地步，可是蓮恩卻很有勇氣的放棄自己的愛情，最主要就是不希望讓密斯特崗為難，就算有多麼的不公平蓮恩還是會放手的，密斯特崗發現到自己是絕對不能離開自己最愛的人，所以會把自己最愛的人緊緊的抓住，希望可以永遠的不要離開她，他們會一起回去原本的世界，那邊擁有他們相處在一起的回憶，那些回憶是永遠忘不了的。

「我不想要離開妳，想要永遠的在妳的身邊。」密斯特崗決定要一起回去。

「謝謝你，密斯特崗。」蓮恩聽見這句話感到很安心。

「妳是我最愛的人，所以我一定要待在妳的身邊。」密斯特崗捨不得蓮恩哭泣。

「傻瓜！笨蛋！」蓮恩聽見這句話感動到哭。

至死不渝的愛戀在他們的身上看見，為了對方他們不得不放棄自己的某些東西，但是可以和對方在一起對他們來說是最快樂的事情，這是他們唯一能夠做的事情，一輩子和對方在一起，然後繼續這樣走下去，直到完成他們內心當中最主要的願望的時候，那個時候幸福就會降臨在他們的身上。End


	5. 公會當中的新年(灰夏)

每到新年的時候，妖精尾巴公會一定會很熱鬧，納茲很喜歡參加公會的新年活動，格雷當然知道自家愛人喜歡參加活動，很早就失去家人的他們，公會是他們的家，有任何的活動他們都會參加。

這時候納茲的家人都會回來公會當中，看見自己的家人回到自己的身邊納茲非常的高興，格雷看見納茲高興的樣子沒有多說什麼，從小一起長大他怎麼會不知道納茲 到底有多黏他的兄姐。

很早就失去親人的格雷覺得公會當中的大家都是自己的家人，他相信納茲也知道這種感覺，因此當納茲開心的和自家兄姐們團聚的樣子，格雷都不會說什麼，只要他開心就好。

「格雷，新年快樂。」納茲很乖的跟自家戀人賀喜。

「新年快樂，納茲。」格雷摸摸納茲的頭。

「火龍，快點開始吧！」戈吉爾看見這樣的情形馬上要納茲快點過來。

「嘿！馬上來！」聽見戈吉爾的召喚納茲馬上過去。

格雷看見納茲和大家玩在一起的樣子沒有跟著過去玩，露西看見這樣的情形多少有些好奇，他沒想到格雷竟然這樣不合群，而且納茲還是他的戀人，看見納茲玩的很高興的樣子卻沒有多說什麼。

納茲玩的很開心的樣子格雷沒有太大的意見，茱莉亞雖然出現在自己的身邊，格雷一概視而不見，眼裡只有納茲的身影存在，他要去和別人一起玩自己當然不會阻止他，只要納茲開心就好。

露西看見這樣的情形微笑沒有多說什麼，納茲看見蓮恩和布魯克斯在旁邊和會長馬卡羅夫說話，本來想要靠近卻發現他們幾個人的臉色有些凝重，即使想要過去似乎也不太適合。

「火龍，怎麼了？」戈吉爾看見納茲安靜的樣子有些疑惑。

「沒什麼！」納茲不打算告訴戈吉爾。

看見蓮恩和布魯克斯已經談完事情的樣子，納茲馬上過去他們的身邊，格雷看見這樣的情形笑笑的，納茲很高興可以和蓮恩以及布魯克斯說上話，新年可以和他們一起過納茲更是高興。

納茲最高興是可以和格雷一起過，對他來說格雷也是跟家人一樣重要的人，自然會很高興可以和他一起渡過新年，公會當中熱熱鬧鬧的樣子納茲更是高興，他喜歡這樣熱鬧的情境。

納茲喜歡活動，喜歡公會當中的所有人，可以和公會的大家在一起他當然會很高興，之前公會解散讓他很痛苦，納茲知道那是不得已的情形，現在大家又重新聚在一起，納茲當然很高興。

「姊姊，你們和會長說什麼？」納茲把自己掛在布魯克斯的身上。

「說瑟雷夫哥哥的事情，有點事情要處理，所以和會長說一下。」蓮恩拍拍納茲的頭，要他不要去想太多。

「我們…」聽見蓮恩說的話納茲不知道要說什麼。

「別太擔心，多大的事情還有我們可以扛，你不需要去煩惱那麼多。」布魯克斯捏捏納茲的臉頰。

「因為我怕我們都不在了。」自從納茲知道身世之後多少有些不愉快。

「你『現在』活著，一直都『活著』，不需要太過擔心。」蓮恩知道那個聯繫既是詛咒也是維繫納茲生命的泉源。

「可是…」納茲不知道要說什麼。

「我們還是我們，一家人不會改變，即使是穿越時空也是一樣。」布魯克斯儘管很清楚也不太想要去管那麼多。

「嗯…」納茲沉默不語。

當初瑟雷夫和伊格尼爾他們商量的事情布魯克斯和蓮恩都很清楚，因為他們兩個要被送過來的時候瑟雷夫已經告訴他們，那時候他們真的不懂為什麼他們一家人要被拆開，納茲為什麼又可以復活，這些他們那時候都不懂。

直到過來這邊之後，慢慢長大重新遇到瑟雷夫，他們才了解瑟雷夫做的事情，後來瑟雷夫進入無情的模樣讓他們不知道要說什麼，只能努力想辦法阻止他，看見瑟雷夫和納茲打架的樣子讓他們想要阻止卻不能阻止。

後來納茲知道自己的身世，什麼話都沒有說，事情開始有了一些曙光，一切的事情都塵埃落定之後，納茲和格雷開始在一起，看見這樣的情形布魯克斯和蓮恩放心許多。

「納茲，該回家了。」格雷看見納茲不開心的樣子知道他正在煩心。

「喔。」納茲聽見格雷說的話乖乖的和他一起回家。

「你又再亂想什麼，這樣布魯克斯和蓮恩會擔心。」格雷摸摸納茲的頭。

「一些些煩心的事情。」納茲悶悶的說著。

「很多事情不是你這個笨腦袋可以想清楚的！」格雷很無奈的說出這句話。

「啊~你吵死了啦！」納茲當然知道格雷是在安慰他。

「想太多會很快老，你想那麼快當老人啊！」格雷故意這樣說，納茲聽見對方說的話很想要痛打他，後來想想算了。

哈比看見納茲和格雷一起離開不打算跟著他們，雖然他和納茲是好伙伴，但是他還是打算讓他們兩人單獨相處，布魯克斯看見這樣的情形把哈比抱在自己的懷裡，蓮恩笑笑的看著他，沒想到哈比也是個貼心的孩子。

他們相信格雷一定有辦法可以安慰好納茲，這些事情他們不需要太過擔心，納茲和格雷回到家之後沒有刻意做什麼，納茲只是用力的擁抱自己最愛的人，他不想要失去自己最重要的人。

格雷像是感受到納茲的心意一般，摸摸他的頭要他不要去想太多，很多事情雖然不是像他們想的那樣簡單，卻依舊可以迎刃而解，這些事情不需要太過煩惱，只要好好的和對方在一起就行。

大家一起過新年是很幸福的事情，尤其又待在公會當中和大家大鬧一場也是一樣，納茲知道自己是個很幸福的人，這樣的幸福他一點也不想要放開手，對他來說他們都是他最重要的家人，而格雷是自己最重要的戀人。END


	6. 赤腳的地毯(灰夏)

納茲知道小時候的家裡沒有很好，後來他們任務賺到很多錢之後蓮恩和布魯克斯整個修改家裡，讓家裡可以煥然一新，大家可以有舒適的房間可以睡覺，因此當格雷過來和他們同居的時候才發現他們家真的很舒適。

蓮恩在納茲的房間有撲上地毯，讓喜歡在地上打滾的納茲可以盡情的在地上打滾，看見這樣的情形格雷真的不知道要說什麼才好，哈比也有自己專屬的小臥室，這點格雷還真沒想到。

蓮恩和布魯克斯各有自己喜歡的人，偶爾會和自己最愛的人在一起，當然有時候他們會出任務，往往最後是納茲和哈比在家裡，住在一起的格雷總是會趁此和納茲做某件事情。

「納茲，和格雷不要太晚睡喔！」蓮恩在浴室的門口喊著。

「好。」正在和布魯克斯洗澡的納茲乖乖的回答。

「坐好，我要洗頭。」對於納茲這位弟弟很不喜歡洗澡，布魯克斯每天都會壓著他一起洗。

洗澡過後納茲乖乖的回去房間，早一步比他洗好的格雷正在房間當中看書，平常待在家裡真的不知道要幹嘛，自然就看書或是做一些事情來打發時間，等待納茲回到房間來。

看見納茲赤腳的踏在地毯上有種莫名吸引人的感覺，格雷看見這樣的情形很想要撲上去，不知道為什麼自己有種這樣的衝動，他吞了一口口水看著納茲，似乎是想要做什麼的樣子。

納茲看見格雷的眼神不知道要說什麼才好，看見對方想要撲過來的樣子他很想要逃，不過當他做出那一步的時候卻被格雷拉到懷裡，格雷用盡自己的自制力壓下慾望，只是單純親吻他。

「親吻的時候請閉上眼睛。」格雷對於納茲總是會睜開眼睛跟自己親吻而覺得好笑。

「誰知道你會突然親過來。」納茲很想要大聲的吼格雷。

「可不能太吵，等下引起蓮恩他們的注意怎麼辦？」格雷笑笑的告訴對方。

「混蛋！」納茲想要痛毆對方也沒辦法。

格雷看見這樣的情形微笑，他知道納茲有時候會忌憚自己的家人，不太想要讓大家知道他們到底在幹嘛，偏偏自己也沒辦法痛打格雷，這點讓納茲非常的懊惱也不知道要怎樣才好。

每次格雷都會逮到這樣的情形來捉弄納茲，往往讓納茲實在是不知道要說什麼才好，因為自己根本鬥不過格雷，而且也不太清楚格雷到底是不是在捉弄自己，誰叫納茲很不喜歡去用腦。

儘管納茲很不喜歡格雷老是捉弄自己，可是他還是喜歡和格雷在一起，今天又被捉弄自己也不好多說什麼，反正只要對方不要做出什麼事情他就安心許多，對於格雷想要做什麼納茲也不想要去想太多。

「混蛋傢伙，不要鬧了。」看見格雷壓在自己的身上納茲真的不知道要說什麼。

「我哪有在鬧，你自己也想要。」格雷知道納茲已經有了反應。

「什麼跟什麼。」納茲很想要推開對方卻無法推開。

「乖。」格雷繼續做下去沒打算理會他。

果然最後納茲還是會被格雷吃抹乾淨，格雷很喜歡做這件事，納茲赤腳踏上地上的那一刻就很吸引自己，那時候自己就已經想要做這件事，可惜納茲沒有發現到自己的意圖。

畢竟納茲不是那種會讀心的人，所以格雷想要做什麼事情他都不清楚，加上納茲的個性本來就是大剌剌的那種，很少會鬥的過有心機城府的人，而格雷耍耍一點小小的心機納茲也不清楚。

到最後納茲只有被格雷吃得死死的，想要逃離對方的一切根本沒有辦法，格雷是不會輕易的讓納茲逃脫，自己想要綁在身邊一輩子的人當然是不會讓他輕易的逃脫，這點他們都很清楚。

「納茲，你的體溫果然很高。」格雷開始慢慢的細細的品嚐起來。

「少囉嗦，你這個混蛋！」納茲不甘示弱的回擊回去。

看見這樣的情形格雷露出好看的笑容，開始有了動作讓納茲無法反抗自己，他們兩人的實力相當，打起來可是會要了對方的命，不過他們也不會真的打起來，要是真的動手可是會被蓮恩痛揍一頓的。

知曉納茲身世之後格雷也沒打算要離開他，既然已經打定主意愛著這個傢伙，他就不會輕易的離開納茲，他知道對於納茲來說這一切真的很難接受，可他自己也沒想到會這樣輕易的接納一切，就如同接納自己最愛的人一樣。

歡愛過後兩人躺在床上睡覺，納茲實在自不懂這傢伙為什麼喜歡和自己做這件事，雖然老是利用手段想把自己拐到床上去，可偏偏自己也不是很認真的在阻止他，要是認真起來的話自己也不會輸給格雷就是。

「納茲和格雷不會吵起來吧？」在客廳當中做事情的蓮恩說出這句話。

「應該是不會吵起來，不需要擔心那麼多。」布魯克斯覺得他們應該會好好在房間睡覺。

「說的也是，這時間也是他們入睡的時間。」蓮恩看了一下時間後說出這句話來。

「最近任務真多，看樣子又要出遠門一趟了。」布魯克斯看見桌上的文件後說出這句話。

「這也沒辦法，該做的事情還是要做。」蓮恩聽見布魯克斯說的話苦笑，畢竟這些事情也只有他們可以處理。

熟睡中的納茲不知道兄長和姐姐們的想法，似乎只要在格雷的懷裡他就可以睡的很熟，其他的事情不需要去擔心那麼多，畢竟有太多的事情輪不到他去擔心，而是由他的哥哥姐姐去擔心。

怎麼說他們三個還是另外一個國家國王的手足，回到國內會有一定的歡迎，不過他們對於這樣的一切沒有太大的感覺，只想要好好的過自己的生活就好，其他的事情不想要去想那麼多。

現在納茲開心的睡在格雷的懷裡，隔天早上醒來會發生什麼事情那就不是他們所要去想的，現在好好的睡覺就好，要是發生什麼事情第二天再來處理都可以，因為誰都不想要破壞這樣幸福的時刻。END


End file.
